Simplemente fue el destino
by Tsukiiiii
Summary: Han pasado 5 años desde que Sam se fue de Seattle, pronto regresa para encontrarse con que algunas cosas han cambiado…
1. El inicio

Simplemente fue el destino.

Han pasado 5 años desde que aquel acontecimiento repentino y doloroso sucedió, 5 años desde que ella ya no estaba conmigo a mi lado para regañarme, o preocuparse por mí su hija, si así es han pasado 5 años desde que mi madre murió repentinamente en un trágico accidente, ese día cambio mi vida radicalmente, pues ocasionó que me alejara de mi hogar, mis amigos y de él...

Esto ocurrió un año después de que Carly se fuera de Seattle para vivir con su padre en Italia, mi madre regresaba a casa cuando un conductor ebrio perdió el control y la atropello, dándose a la fuga y dejándola en la calle a su suerte; para cuando llego la ambulancia ya era demasiado tarde; ella estaba muerta.

Fue un momento doloroso, y aunque tenía a mis amigos y a mi hermana conmigo sentía una enorme soledad en mi interior. Después de esto Melanie y yo tuvimos que ir a vivir con ese hombre que se hacía llamar mi padre, aquel que se había separado de mi madre y nos había dejado solas, aquel a quien veía solo una vez al año.

Mi madre y él se separaron cuando yo tenía 5 años, nunca supe la razón pues mis recuerdos de esos días se reducen a una sola palabra Felicidad, mi padre y mi madre se amaban eso lo se; siempre se les veía besándose y demostrándose ese inmenso amor que sentían el uno por el otro, a pesar de esto un día simplemente mis padres se separaron, ¿porque? Solo ellos lo saben, pues incluso hoy en día puedo asegurar que mi madre aun lo amaba, tanto que nunca mostro mucho esfuerzo en encontrar una nueva pareja al igual que mi padre.

Tras la muerte de ella me fui a vivir con mi padre a Inglaterra, ahí él tenía su sede principal de trabajo; quien pensaría que después de separarse de mama el lograría establecer una pequeña empresa la cual crecería hasta ser lo que ahora era una gran empresa internacional, trayendo como consecuencia que mi padre consiguiera fama, fortuna y un status equiparable al de cualquier otro multimillonario.

El día de decirle adiós a mi hogar, llego dos semanas después de la muerte de mama, en el aeropuerto estaban mis amigos Giby, Spenser y El, Freddie, mi mejor amigo, mi primer amor, aquel con quien compartí mi primer beso, mi primera relación formal y mi primera vez. Después de terminar nuestra relación, mejoro nuestra amistad, existía mas respeto, a mi pesar ya no lo golpeaba como antes pero estaba cómoda con eso, aun así no puedo negar que tenía la esperanza de que en algún momento nuestras vidas se volvieran a unir.

Pronto el momento de abordar el avión llego y con este; el momento de decir adiós, empezando por Giby ese niño tierno y un gran amigo, a pesar de ser ese niño algo raro que se quitaba la camisa sin razón, me agradaba y lo consideraba un gran amigo y persona, me despedí de el con un fuerte abrazo y el me dedico una linda sonrisa. Siguió Spencer mi amigo, mi hermano, el que siempre me apoyo a pesar de todo, con el compartí tristezas y alegrías, él es parte de mi familia y eso no cambiara nunca; me abra brazo como siempre, como a una hermana y me prometió que me visitaría en Inglaterra.

Y por último Feddie, que puedo decir de él que no haya dicho ya, él es una persona especial en mi vida y en mi corazón, lo amaba y aun lo amo hoy en día, al momento de despedirnos nos miramos a los ojos, ahí en esos hermosos ojos cafés me perdí, lo que para mí fueron siglos fueron en realidad unos pocos segundos, al ver esos ojos comprendí que sería muy difícil sentir por alguien más lo que siento por él. Nos abrazamos y entonces le dije lo que ni a Giby ni a Spencer; "Te extrañare..." al momento de separarnos me regalo esa hermosa sonrisa queque hacia que mi corazón se acelerara hasta el punto de doler y me respondió, "Y yo a ti princesa..."

Después de eso me di la vuelta y aborde el avión derramando algunas lágrimas que nadie vio, ese día deje mi hogar, a mis amigos, a mi familia y a mi amor.


	2. Sam Pucket

Capítulo 1. Sam Pucket

Paris, Francia. Una hermosa joven se encontraba posando para las cámaras, modelando vestidos hermosos para una campaña publicitaria de una marca de fama y renombre.

-Mira a la derecha, eso bien ahora mira a la cámara- se escuchaba solo la voz de un hombre en ese gran estudio lleno de luces y cámaras.

- Bien ahora gira y mira a la cámara sobre el hombro- daba indicaciones- bien terminamos por hoy- decía mientras le entregaba la cámara a su asistente- Sam excelente trabajo como siempre.

La rubia solo sonrió y se dirigió a su camerino para cambiarse y descansar, el trabajo de modelo era agotador aunque nadie lo creyera y más para alguien que nunca fue muy femenina, aunque resultara sorprendente Samantha Pucket, aquella adolescente ruda y poco femenina ahora era una modelo reconocida a nivel mundial, al principio decidió dedicarse a esto como una manera de desafiar a su padre pues él nunca oculto el deseo de que fuera ella y no Melanie la que dirigiera la empresa familiar, tanto que como condición para que ella pudiera modelar le impuso que a su vez debía estudiar administración y finanzas a lo cual Sam tuvo que acceder y no desaprovechar esa poca libertad que le había concedido, pues desde la muerte de su madre su padre se volvió muy sobreprotector con sus pequeñas, aunque antes era rebeldía ahora amaba su trabajo, amaba modelar, aunque debía admitir que también amaba la administración, tanto que se había graduado con honores de la universidad y de vez en cuando ella le ayudaba a su padre en alguna que otra negociación de la empresa. La empresa; cada vez que pensaba en ella no podía evitar tener un sentimiento de melancolía y tristeza, siempre la hacía pensar en Freddie, sin duda a él le encantaría estar ahí y convivir con toda la tecnología que su padre desarrollaba, además de ser sueño de Freddie trabajar en Pear, la empresa de su padre.

En un momento un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Hola!- contestaba animadamente- como estas Carls?- después de la muerte de su madre Charly la visitaba frecuentemente en Inglaterra y a su vez Sam la visitaba en Italia, incluso habían viajado por Europa cuando cumplieron veintiuno aunque las separaran kilómetros de distancia ellas siempre estarían juntas como las mejores amigas que eran.

-Bien Sam y tu ¿Cómo vas con la sesión de fotos?- se escuchaba desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica.

- Me fue bien, ya terminamos, pronto regreso a Londres y tú ¿Qué me cuentas? ¿Qué planes tienes ahora que te graduaste? Que planea hacer la gran doctora Shay?- preguntaba Sam muy curiosa, pues esperaba poder pasar tiempo con su amiga.

-Pues... - se escuchaba duda en su voz, algo que le alerto a la rubia que había algo que le preocupaba.

-Habla Carly ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntaba preocupada Sam ante el tono de voz de su amiga.-Veras Sam...- hizo una pequeña pausa que preocupo aún más a su amiga- Regresare a Seattle...

Sam se quedó sorprendida un momento, no sabía cómo reaccionar, su amiga ya no estaría tan cerca, estaría nuevamente al otro lado del mundo, por un momento se sintió triste y sola. Dudo un momento pero por fin decidió contestarle a su amiga.

-Me alegro Carly, pero ¿Por qué decidiste regresar? - contesto con notable alegría, su tristeza se evaporo pues sabía que siempre podría Carly visitarla en Londres.

-Mi papa fue transferido a una base cerca de Seattle, por lo que podremos vivir juntos con Spencer- le contesto tranquila por la reacción de Sam, aunque no sabía cómo reaccionaría ante lo que le propondría- ¿Por qué no vienes con migo Sam?

La rubia se sorprendió ante el comentario de su amiga, no se lo esperaba, por un momento se vio tentada a decir que sí, pero aún no estaba lista para volver. Primero porque no quería traer recuerdos dolorosos de su madre y su muerte y por el otro no sabía cómo actuaria frente a él.

-No Carly, no está en mis planes volver a Seattle, no aun al menos.- contesto la rubia a su amiga.

-Pero Sam... Es por Freddie?- pregunto Carly temiendo la obvia respuesta.

-No Carls, no es por el sabes bien que tenemos una buena relación, ya sabes nos escribimos correos

-Mensuales lo sé- contesto la morena interrumpiendo el ya repetitivo discurso de la rubia, pues cada que tocaban el tema siempre era la misma respuesta.

-Sí, Carly ya lo sabes, él y yo solo somos amigos- aunque muy a su pesar ella aún tenía la ilusión de algún día volver a estar juntos como antes, pero al pasar de los años veía mas lejos esa posibilidad.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no quieres regresar a Seattle?- pregunto la morena con confusión.

-Es solo que no me siento capaz de volver a estar en esos lugares donde ella ya no está.

Carly no supo que responder, era obvio que a Sam aún le dolía la muerte de su mama, se sentía culpable por olvidar esa otra opción del porque su rebelde amiga se negaba a regresar.

-Está bien Sam te entiendo.- contesto por fin Carly.

-Gracias, pero dime eso quiere decir ¿Qué ya no te veré en un tiempo?- pregunto un poco triste Sam.

-No me iré dentro de dos semanas y hable con mi papa y me dijo que podría estar contigo mi última semana en Europa luego volare a Seattle desde Londres- respondía la morena con emoción pues pasaría aunque sea unos días al lado de su amiga.

-Que bien Carls, entonces te veo pronto en Londres.

De repente se escuchó la puerta del camerino de Sam, por ella entraba un joven muy guapo, solo un poco más grande que Sam de edad y estatura, con un cabello castaño corto, ojos de color miel y de semblante serio.

-Señorita Pucket, el auto está esperando por nosotros para partir hacia el aeropuerto- le informaba el joven a Sam que aun seguía en el teléfono.

Ella solo se limitó a hacerle una señal con la cabeza y él se retiró.

-Perdón Carls era Patrick, me tengo que ir al aeropuerto.

-Sí, entonces te veo en Londres.

-Sí, allá te veo.

Después de colgar Sam tomo sus cosas y subió al vehículo acompañada de Patrick su guarda espaldas, quien diría que la ruda Sam Pucket tendría un guardaespaldas, pero recién llegadas a Londres su padre les impuso un Guardaespaldas, que la acompañara a todos lados, Sam había llegado a pensar que su padre era muy sobreprotector casi igual a Marisa, quien no dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra a su hijito, solo faltaba que él le colocara un chip rastreador.

Tan pronto llegaron al aeropuerto, le informaron a Sam que el avión estaba listo para despegar, unas de las ventajas de tener el padre que tenía era que ella podía disfrutar del avión privado de su papá y aunque al principio se sentía como si fuera otra de esas bobas niñas plásticas que solo se dedicaban a gastar el dinero de sus padres, ahora de cierta forma agradecía el poder hacer uso de ese vehículo ya que le había ahorrado el enfrentarse a hombres hebreos que tenían la intención de acercarse y seducirla, además de intentar propasarse con ella, como había sucedido al inicio de su carrera, cuando comenzó a darse a conocer en el mundo del modelaje, más de uno había intentado tocar a la rubia, sin saber realmente con quien se enfrentabas pues ella sin mucho esfuerzo los noqueaba lograba quitárselos de encima, aunque esto le valiera en ocasiones ser bajada del avión acompañada por seguridad, pues temían que la rubia intentara matar a al hombre noqueado, después de varias situaciones parecidas Sam aceptó la oferta desde entonces.

Cuando menos lo pensaba se encontraba ya aterrizando en Londres, y se dirigía a casa, lista para preparar todo para la llegada de su amiga, no quería perder tiempo, dentro de una semana Carly llegaría y dentro de sus planes no estaba el perder tiempo de calidad con su amiga, en cuanto el auto se estaciono frenta a la casa de la rubia ella, no pudo evitar gritar de la emoción, pues frente a ella estaba la persona menos esperada por ahora al menos, Carly la recibía con una enorme sonrisa.


End file.
